Shared Apartment
by Kucabara
Summary: AU - It already is quite a challenge to share an apartment with one friend. But it is quite more challenging to share one with four other friends. So, how are they going to handle the trouble that lies in front of them? Yes, how are Ultear, Sting, Raios (Rogue), Juvia and Meredy handling their life with each other?


Hey, there.

First of all: I'm terrible sorry. Lately, I was stucked in depression I couldn't bring myself to write anything. Maybe you want to know why? I'm going to tell you. A really good friend of mine is suffering from leukemia and is going to die. And that's why I was so down.

But, the yesterday as I visit him in the hospital, he meant that I shouldn't let myself be troubled by his misery. He wants me to be happy and continue to write my stories. He always read stories of mine and he liked them, so he doesn't want me to stop writing.

So, now back to the main topic: The story. I took my time and rewrote it. I wasn't content with what I had wrote, so I changed a few things. So here is a short overview about the things I changed:

In the orginal of this story I wrote that Juvia is the one with the crush on Gray. I changed it this way: Lyon and Gray have a crush on Juvia, but she is obvious about it. The reason why I change it is quite simple: It is always Juvia who is deeply in love - and this is the way it is - but I wanted to change it. I hope that way it will be more intersting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

And now:

Please enjoy reading. (:

P.S: Sorry for my bad english, I'm not a native speaker. (:

* * *

_**T**itle:** S**hared** A**partment_

_**C**hapter** 1**:** J**ust** a n**ormal** S**aturday** m**orning_

She let out a soft sigh out of boredom as she uncrossed her legs, only to cross them the other way around right after she had uncrossed them. Slowly she turned the page of the script she currently was reading. It was Saturday morning and she couldn't come up with something better or else to do to keep her busy than to read the script Gajeel – a.k.a. Levy's deliver boy – had handed her over; a favor he had to do for his blue haired girlfriend. And as she turned another page over, she let out a sigh again much to the annoyance of the man that sat across from her on the other couch.

"Could you stop that, please? It is annoying." He asked, looking over the frame of the glasses he wore while reading, an act he did out of boredom as well. Just like her.

"Juvia doesn't think she can do you that favor", she nonchalantly replied to his request.

He audible took a deep breath while she smiled to herself, proud of her successfully attempt to annoy him. "Are you doing that intentionally?" he asked irritated. He really wasn't someone with much patience.

She shrugged it off. "Not really, _darling_."

"Don't call me that! " He glared at her. "And are you sure about the whole not intentionally thing?"

She didn't look at him but she assumed that he was raising an eyebrow at her with his question, just the way he always does. "If Juvia is saying that she isn't really doing it intentionally than you can be sure that she is sure about it", she answered touchy, "'Mr. Halfheartedness.'"

"What a nice conversation that is going on here", Ultear interrupted as she let herself fell down into the armchair with a spoon in one hand and a yoghurt in the other, looking from Juvia to Raios.

"If you ask me, I would say 'Halfheartedness' would be the name for a female one", Sting said, standing in the doorway of the living-room, holding back his laughter.

"On which side are you?" Raios asked, slamming the book close, while he looked at Sting. There wasn't an emotional movement visible on his face.

"On yours, of course, I would never ever think of the possibility of being on Juvia's side, really", he ironically answered and walked over to the kitchen counter – the delimitation of living-room and kitchen – on which Ultear had placed his breakfast.

"I will memorize that", Raios stated as he looked over to Sting who was now leaning against the kitchen counter, a bowl with cornflakes in his hands. The blonde smiled at the words of his companion.

"I wouldn't say it like that, Sting", Ultear commented, "Imagine there would be the possibility of getting into her panties. On which side would you be if you would get this chance?" Ultear smirked as she watched Sting.

Sting was still leaning against the counter, his eyes closed and his index finger pressed against his forehead – a gesture that he was thinking about what she had said.

"On this occasion –"

"Don't even consider the possibility", Juvia cut him off, knowing that she really wasn't interested in his answer. Sometimes you really don't want to know the things your friends discuss while you are present.

"You didn't deny anything. Does that mean there is a slight chance –"

"Ha", Juvia snapped, glaring at him. "Don't you dare", she said in a low voice, shaking her head.

Sting took a deep breath. "Fine", he shrugged.

Ultear heaved a sigh, shaking her head as well. Then she turned to Juvia who was still holding the script in her hands. "What are you reading?" the black haired woman asked, taking a bite of her breakfast.

"The Three Musketeers", Juvia answered, turning another page over while she provokingly let out a sigh again.

"And what for?" Ultear asked curious, "I did not know that you have to read that for school. Did I miss anything else?" She smirked again, looking back and forth between Juvia and Raios. Lately, the both of them seemed to lose their temper quite often if the other one was around. There must be something going on.

"Juvia isn't reading it for school", Juvia replied and put the script aside, "Juvia reads it for Levy-san, Gajeel-kun's cute little girlfriend."

"And why?" Sting asked, getting interested in that topic by now.

"She wants to schedule a play", Juvia replied with a bright smile on her lips.

"Are you going under the actresses?" A new voice interfere the conversation between the friends. Meredy was standing in the doorway, a smile on her face as she slowly started to walk into the living-room.

Juvia shook her head lightly. "No, not really. She only asked if Juvia could imagine taking part in it, that's all."

"I thought she wants to schedule "The Three Musketeers", not "The Apocalypse, which would be quite a success if you would get the leading role", Raios mocked her, while no grin was visible on his lips as he did so. The others giggled at his comment.

Juvia narrowed her eyes and glared at him. He was going to die any time soon. "You're walking on thin ice, 'Mr. Halfheartedness', very thin ice", Juvia stated, getting up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen to get a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"Are you trying to threaten me?" Raios asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He wasn't showing that he was amused by her attempt, but he really was.

_Silence._

"So, what are you guys thinking about going to the beach today?" Meredy suggested awkwardly as she couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Count me in", Sting grinned, pushing himself off of the kitchen counter.

"And you three?" Meredy asked, looking from Ultear to Raios and then over to Juvia. The three didn't answer; they just stare at each other. "C'mon", Meredy pleaded, "Pretty please." She started to pout.

"Fine, Juvia is in, too." The bluenette took a sip from her water.

"Raios-_kun_?" Meredy looked at the said man with pleading eyes.

He took a deep breath. Raios wasn't really interested in arguing with the pinkette. So de agreed without a fight. "Fine."

"Yaay", Meredy cheered right after his words left his mouth. Then she looked over to Ultear. "Ultear?"

"Na, I'm going to have a nice family day with my mother and those idiots, my so called brothers", she answered as she got up from her seat, "Another time."

"You freely want to spend time with Lyon and Gray?" Sting asked suspicious about her reply.

"More or less", she answered him, walking over to the kitchen.

"C'mon, spend some time with us instead of your family."

"I'm sorry, but no", she declined the offer; "I'm doing this for Juvia."

"For Juvia?" the bluenette perked up as her name was mention. She really didn't like the fact that her name was even mentioned in that case. Confused Juvia looked over to Ultear. "Why so?"

"C'mon darling", Ultear smiled, raising Juvia's chin up with her thump, "My brothers are having a crush on the same girl, and it is so obviously but they deny it nevertheless." Ultear shrugged. "So, a friend of them asked me to help out a bit." Ultear remained silent for a short moment. "I guess, her name was Mira or so."

"And what does this have to do with Juvia?" Juvia hesitantly asked, not quite sure if she really should ask that. Her question fell on deaf ears.

"And what does the request of Mira-san have to do with your family day?" Meredy asked, disappointed that Ultear wasn't going to come with them to the beach.

"That's quite easy", she smiled, swirling with her index finger, "I'm just working my little plan out that way."

"Plan?" Juvia asked not sure if she really wanted to know what Ultear's plan was about.

"Let you be surprised by it", the black haired woman grinned, releasing Juvia's chin while she went over to the trash bin, throwing her yoghurt cup way. "It's not going to kill you, that's for sure."

"Are you really going to trust her?" Raios asked as he stood next to the bluenette, doubting the credibility of Ultear's word.

"Juvia isn't sure if she likes surprises anymore…"

"Hurry up, guys", Ultear tried to erase the tension which was built up by the mention of her little plan. "After all, you guys want to go to the beach." Her attempt was successfully, but only by Raios, Sting and Meredy. Those three left the kitchen to get upstairs and pack their stuff for their day off. Ultear faintly heard Juvias question as she was dragged upstairs by Raios.

"Juvia still wants to know. What does this thing with Gray, Lyon and their crush has to do with Juvia?" Her question stayed unanswered.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I really hope it is better this way than the other way. (:

- Kucabara 3


End file.
